The invention relates to a metal frame, in particular for an electrical cabinet, comprising:
vertical uprights in the form of pillars with U-shaped profiled section base, PA1 a first series of horizontal cross-members extending parallel to one another in the widthwise direction of the cabinet, PA1 a second series of cross-members perpendicular to the cross-members of the first series and extending in the depthwise direction of the cabinet, PA1 and fixing means to assemble said cross-members of the two series to the uprights so as to constitute a framework in the form of a rectangle.
Assembling a metal framework of an electrical cabinet generally requires a large number of assembly and fixing parts to give the framework sufficient mechanical rigidity. The structure of the uprights and cross-members moreover presents complex specific shapes. This results in relatively long assembly times and high manufacturing costs The design of a framework of this kind does not make wiring operations at the top or the bottom of the cubicle easy.